Across the 2nd Dimension
by Mozzy2
Summary: I know the title is a rip-off. Genji, Tracer, and Mercy mess with a new invention made by Winston. They are transported to an alternate dimension. Where Overwatch is never shut down, and it is led by The Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this, my first AU. Not everyone will be entirely different. But everyone will change in one way. Changes will be based on Canon lore, not my previous fics(Like Afterwatch).**

 **First Dimension**

Lena Oxton sprinted down the corridor. She passed Angela Zieglar. "Angela, come on. Winston's cooked up something big" said Lena.

She didn't wait for the doctor to answer, Lena pulled Angela along. Lena stopped at Winston's lab.

The gorilla was nowhere to be seen. However Genji was meditating in the center of the room. "Angela, Lena. Good day" said the cyborg.

Angela pulled herself from Lena's grip. "Lena, let me answer before you pull me over here" she said. Brushing dust off of her dress.

"Sorry Doc. That's what you get for wearing white" said Lena. Genji got to his feet.

"Winston said he would be back in a few minutes. He went to go get some peanut butter" said Genji. Lena blinked to a large door seemingly with no door.

"Is this the machine" she asked. Genji shrugged.

"I know nothing of these machines. It took me a time to accept my new body" said Genji. Lena started to press a keyboard.

"Lena stop that you'll break it or something" said Angela. Lena pressed the button.

Nothing seemed to happen and Lena shrugged. "No harm done Angela. Geez honestly".

Genji took a step forward and inspected the inside of the doorway. "There seems to be no problem at all Angela" he said.

Lena walked around the room and stopped at a power outlet. "Ahh here's the problem it isn't plugged in" she said.

Lena grabbed a nearby plug and shoved it into the outlet. The space between the doorway shone blue. Angela had moved to look at the inside of the door. She disappeared.

"WHAT. DID YOU DO" shouted Genji. Rushing towards the door. Lena shrugged.

"I didn't know it would do that" said Lena. "What do you think happened to her".

"We'll just have to go in after her" said Genji. He turned around to look at Lena who wasn't following him. "Oh come on. You're not scared are you. I thought nothing scared the danger loving. Tracer" said Genji mockingly.

He stepped through the door, and disappeared. Lena gathered her bravery and blinked through behind them.

Winston walked into the room, carrying five jars of peanut butter and looked around seeing his machine turned on. "Uh where'd everybody go". The gorilla shrugged and turned his machine off.

 **Second Dimension**

Gabriel Reyes snuck over to the building. Mako, and Jamison followed him. "Alright Hanza, and Jesse are already in waiting for the signal right" siad Gabe.

Jamison shrugged. "Eh maybe, I can't remember what they said". Mako pinched his temple in annoyance.

Gabe shadow stepped to the top of the building. Mako flung his hook. Gabe caught it and wrapped it around a rail. "Come on up" said Gabe. "And Jamison don't blow anything up until I tell you to this time".

Gabe smiled under his mask. Leading Overwatch wasn't always easy, especially when he had to keep Jamison Fawkes under close watch, but this time the mission was going flawlessly.

Mako, and Jamison climbed the chain. After the three operatives were on top of the building Gabe kicked open a vent.

"Do Hanza, and Jesse have eyes on the machine" said Gabe. "Which one of you has the head set".

"Roadie's got it" said Jamison. Mako tapped his ear.

"Jesse are you in position" said Mako. He looked up and nodded. The three of them jumped through the vent.

Gabe manifested from black smoke on the bottom floor. Jamison screamed. "There's no top floor. SON OF A-" while falling. He landed in a heap.

A security drone readied its guns to shoot them. Mako dropped like a stone. Landing on top of the drone squashing it flat.

Gabe looked around. "Come on" he said. The three operatives moved through the building. coming to a glowing doorway.

"AVOS" yelled Gabe rushing toward the machine guarded by at least twenty drones. That was the last time he let Jamison pick the code word.

Avos went avocados in australian slang it was still stupid. Hanza fired a scatter shot hitting multiple drones in one shot.

Jesse jumped down from above rolling when he hit the ground. He punched a drone's face in. Jesse fired a rain of six bullets into another.

Jamison threw a pair of concussion grenades they stuck to drones, he detonated them with his trigger. The drones exploded.

Mako hooked a drone. Pulling it close, and filling it with lead from his scrap gun. Mako delivered a right hook to another. He stabbed a third with his hook.

Gabe got into a cluster of drones. He turned around 360 degrees, firing his shotguns. That was the last of the drones.

"Nice work. Partners" said Jesse. Hanza Jumped down from the rafters.

"Come on, you couldn't have left me more than one" Hanza complained. Her bow was strapped to her back. "So what were we here for again Gabe" she said.

"That" said Gabe. The glowing doorway suddenly vibrated. Genji, a female Tracer cosplayer, and Angela Zieglar stepped through the doorway.

"Angela how are you walking" said Gabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly can't believe all the positive reception this is getting. Thank you for giving it a chance.**

 **Second Dimension**

Angela looked at the Reaper with disbelief. For some reason he wasn't killing people and yelling Die, die die. As he usually did. "Why wouldn't I be walking" she asked not quite sure she wanted to know.

"That mission in Gibraltor, Zarya broke both of your legs, paralyzed you. You haven't been able to walk since" said the Reaper.

"Wait. Hanzo, you're a woman" said Genji. Angela agreed the girl with the bow looked a lot like Genji's brother.

"Well yes, and you are a cyborg what else is new" said the woman. "My name isn't Hanzo, it's Hanza get it right".

"Not just a woman. A pretty one at that" said Mcree. Hanza blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Nice costume" said Junkrat. "Very realistic, almost exactly like Liam's".

Lena gave a humpf. "What do you mean almost. I'm me it's not a costume" she said.

"What is going on here" said Roadhog. Reaper looked at the First Dimension Overwatch.

"So that's what Winston's machine does. It's a portal to an alternate dimension. And he turned it off so we can't get back" said Angela.

"It would appear so" said Genji. Rubbing his forehead. "Does your Winston have a machine like this one".

Reaper shook his head. "He was working on something like it. But it takes him forever to get anything finished. Having to relay instructions for Angela to put it together".

"We should get back to Watchpoint Atlantic. It'll be a tight squeeze but we should all fit in the van" said Reaper.

All nine heroes squeezed into a van and drove about thirty minutes east. Junkrat asked. "Are we there yet" every five minutes. So Angela felt like she was going to pull all of her hair out.

They finally arrived. As they walked into the main building. Angela finally saw herself. Sitting in a wheelchair beside of a huge saint brenard dog. "Why are you keeping a dog in the base" asked Angela.

Reaper looked at her. "That's Winston" he said. Lena brought both of her hands over her mouth to suppress a laugh.

 **I realize that this is just the first dimension guys messing around with the second dimension. But I've got a bit of writers block. I was considering starting a series about Rick Riordan's universe. But since this story has a few fans. I'll finish this one first. I know what it's like to really like a story. And then that story not be finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Japan. The 2nd Dimension.**

Liam blinked behind of a crate. Taking special care to keep his mouth shut. He did not want to have to go face to fist with Zarya.

The massive terrorist stood guard while her hispanic teammate hacked into a database. Two blue blinks signalled Genji, and Gerard were in position.

"Hey how's it going" said Liam. He waved, and gave a mock salute. Liam was the trash-talker of the Overwatch team and everybody knew it.

"Oh great it is the annoying skinny one" said Zarya. "Prepare to die puny man" said Zarya punching her fist.

"Not today" said Genji. He did a flip from behind a hanging beam. He landed on Zarya's back using the momentum to kick her to the floor.

Gerard wasn't far behind. Giving Sombra a punch in the mouth sending the hacker sprawling. He drew his pistol.

"Dwee-dwoo" beeped something from a crane. Talon's Bastion unit descended from a platform in turret form firing bullets in all directions.

A chopper was lowering the platform. Liam blinked forward tackling Gerard out of the way. Genji used a blade to deflect the bullets. Genji used a metal crate for cover.

Zarya threw Sombra onto the platform. "Take cover comrade" she said.

"Thanks amiga" said Sombra rubbing her jaw. The chopper carried them away.

"Well, my friends that wasn't ideal" said Gerard smacking dust from his tux.

Liam's phone rang. Probably his girlfriend Emily calling to check on him. It had to be pretty bad to have a signifigant other who could die any day.

It wasn't Emily it was Gabriel Reyes. "What do you mean there is girl me at the base" said Liam. Gerard gave him a look.

 **Watchpoint Atlantic. The 2nd Dimension**

"Well you might not be making it up" said Winston the st Bernard. He walked a lap around each of Lena's friends sniffing them all over.

"I've got a question" said Lena. Winston stopped sniffing and looked up.

"Yes" if he had eyebrows he'd probably be raising them.

"Do you like peanut butter. Cause in my dimension Winston's a big purple gorilla who loves peanut butter" said Lena.

"No. I love Butterscotch, of course sometimes I go a little crazy with nutella" said Winston wagging his tail.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I really want to pet you right now. Big fuzzy dogs, with waggy tails are my weakness" said Lena.

"If you're gonna do anything scratch me behind the ear. I love that" said Winston. Lena didn't look like she believed this. "Well I am still a dog y'know" said Winston.

"Alright you want to make a dimension machine right" asked Angela.

Winston nodded. "Yes that is correct. It's going so slow because I've only got two people with hands to help me with it. And no offense but they know nothing about machines".

"I didn't know anyone else was helping you. Who is it" asked Genji.

"Amelie. You know. Gerard's husband. Don't you have a version of her in your world" said Winston.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Dimension

After two days of Lena, Angela, and Genji being missing. Winston had called every Overwatch agent he could get ahold of to come to his lab, and explain where they'd last seen them.

At the moment Reinhardt, Jack, Mei, Hanzo, and Pharah were in the room. "Have they really been gone all that long" asked Jack. He'd been leading a mission in the city of Dorado.

Hannah Song had been his partner on that mission, and that girl set off all of Jack's nerves. "I noticed HQ had gotten quieter, and less annoying I should have known it was because Lena, and my annoying brother were missing" added Hanzo.

Pharah took a step towards Winston's machine. Are you sure they didn't disappear through your machine Winston" she asked. Winston scratched his head.

"They couldn't have I left the machine unplugged intentionally. Anyway it's just a teleporter. It wouldn't take them anywhere that they'd disappear" said Winston.

"But Winston, it is plugged in" said Mei. She crouched beside of an outlet inspecting the cord. 

"Lena, Genji, or Angela must have plugged in the machine, and pressed a button" said Reinhardt.

"Well than we definitely need to get them back. Winston turn it on" said Pharah. Winston frowned.

"I wish I could but the machine takes five days to recharge. It'll take awhile" said Winston.

"Than ve wait" said Reinhardt. Sitting down on a nearby beanbag chair.

2nd Dimension

In the second dimension it was around midnight, and it occurred to Lena, Angela, and Genji that they had no place to sleep.

Gabriel had Gerard lead them towards the guest rooms of Watchpoint Atlantic. Lena followed Gerard down the hall like a zombie.

"Lena for someone so full of energy you burn out fast" teased Angela. Lena walked forward almost in a trance. Genji didn't seem too out of sorts.

"As a cyborg I have no real need for sleep" explained Genji. Gerard showed them to their rooms, and joined the rest of Overwatch in the main chamber.

Liam was had made a run to Domina's(the 2nd dimension's version of Domino's). He had brought back at least twelve pizza's for the team. Luckily the Overwatch agent. Hana Song could pay the bill, she had a lot of money from her days as a professional gamer.

Liam blinked up to Overwatch's greatest scientists. Winston, Lucio, Tilly, and Angela. "So what have you egg-heads been up to" he asked.

"Well I've been trying recreate the interdimensional portal to send our new friends home" said Tilly. She was very smart for a seventeen year old.

"I'm making a bit of progress. But as of now, Talon has the most key parts I'd need to make this machine" said Lucio.

"Well it's not my fault Talon got away with it" said Liam. Winston's tail drooped.

"Before we could stop them we'd have to know where they are. We need to get back in touch with Moira. Our spy might have some information" said Winston.

"We'll get it done eventually" said Genji walking up. First dimension Genji stood in the hallway eavesdropping.

He turned around to find Hanza, and Mccree around a corner looking about ready to kiss. Genji shook his head. "This dimension is weird" said Genji. Returning to his room. At least the good guys in this universe were trustworthy.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela sat in the middle of Watchpoint Atlantic's lunchroom. Eating breakfast. French toast, scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee.

She had to say it was quite terrifying for the Reaper to be across the room. Speaking of that Angela had a few burning questions.

"Excuse me Gabriel" Angela moved to sit beside of the Overwatch Commander.

"Alright what is it" asked Gabriel. Angela sipped her coffee.

"If you're good in this dimension then why do you wear a mask, and that cloak. You look no different from the villain from our world" said Angela.

Reaper sighed. "Yeah, well. We have a rocky history here. Sure there are a few good things in this world but. There is a lot of bad history. I'll answer your question. Five years ago, I was on a mission. Genji, Jack, Reinhardt, Ana, and myself. We were trying to rescue hostages around the Ilios Ruins"

Reaper continued. "It was a trap. We had split up. I had taken point. Ana, and Reinhardt had taken left. Jack had gone right with Genji. Sometime before then Jack had snapped. He turned on Genji. Almost killing him. Later he approached me, acting like he was still part of the team. If I couldn't Wraith Form. I probably would've been killed. I found Genji on the way back to the ship. Reinhardt, and Ana died covering our escape".

Angela couldn't believe that both Reinhardt, and Ana were dead. That might also explain why she hadn't seen Pharah in this dimension. Ana must have died before Pharah was born.

"I put on this mask, and became the sole commander of Overwatch. Before this I'd shared my leadership with Jack" said Reaper.

 **In Watchpoint Atlantic's computer room**

"I'm obviously faster than you" bragged Lena. She had found Liam in the computer room, and now the two of them were having a heated argument about which one of them was faster.

"Not to brag too much but I once outran a cheetah" said Liam. Lucio was working on the computer.

"Uh that wasn't a cheetah. It was a Dalmatian". Said the scientist. Liam looked embarrassed.

"Hey it had spots. I was going too fast to see if it was a cat or a dog" said Liam.

Lucio shook his head, and went back to his computer. Lena blinked up beside him. "Y'know, you're a lot different from my Lucio. He's a DJ, skater. He loves sports, not studying science" she said.

Lucio laughed a little. "Those were my younger days. That's how I got into studying sound waves, that branched to other branches of science".

"SCIENCE RULES" said Winston walking down the hall.

"Yeah like Mei she does environmental science" said Lena. Lucio looked at her.

"Mei is Talon's head scientist" said Lucio. Lena tapped her chin.

"But isn't that Moira" asked Lena. Lucio shook his head.

"Moira is our spy. She's infiltrated Talon, and is trying her best to locate the Talon base of operations, at the moment so we can procure the materials to make a dimensional machine to get you, and your friends home" said Lucio.

 **In the Watchpoint overlook both Genji's are meditating and talking.(They will be reffered to as G1, and G2)**

"So it seems you, and…Hanza. Get along rather well" said G1. G2 nodded.

"Yes we have always been close. We stood together as we abandoned the Shimada Clan. Although. Hanza has been spending, and increasing amount of time with the stupid cowboy" said G2.

"Well in my world. I have a brother, named Hanzo. So it is even stranger to me. I believe I will carefully not tell him about this relationship when we next meet" said G1.

A flash of purple smoke, and Moira appeared between the Genji's. "Where is Gabriel" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Been quite awhile since I've updated hasn't it. As always thank you for leaving your reviews.**

 **In the 2nd Dimension**

The two Genjis led Moira into Watchpoint Atlantic. Gabriel called the senior Overwatch members into the main room for planning. Hana, Winston, Liam, and Angela arrived shortly.

The first dimension Angela being already in the room was allowed to stay. Moira stood in front of the assembled heroes. "Something big is about to go down in Talon. Akinjide was talking about it with Mei, Sombra, and Zarya" said Moira.

Gabriel spoke up. "Where Moira, we need a location". Moira thought for a second.

"I think I heard Akinjide say something about Numbani. They're bringing that portal tech they stole with them" said Moira. Winston shook out his fluff.

"Well then we need to meet them guns blazing" said Hana. Moira still had more to say.

"There's something else I think there is something going on between Akinjide, and Akande. Akande seems to be close to the tipping point" said Moiral. Liam nodded in thought.

"Student wants to become the master. Well let's hope they duke it out before the fight starts. Too many civilians in Numbani to risk too much" said Liam.

"If you don't mind me interjecting. I'm sure Lena, and Genji would want to help you with this. I know I do" said Angela. Gabriel nodded.

"Alright I'll take Mako, and Fawkes along the main roads. Give the enemy a heads up that Overwatch is on to them. New Angela you take your friends, Hana, and Jesse, and lay low until I give a signal" said Gabriel.

With that Overwatch mobilized, taking a plane to Numbani. As promised Gabriel took Mako, and Fawkes down the main road. Spreading the word to police to start an evacuation. Jesse decided to stop at a local coffee shop.

Angela, and Lena loitered around a local movie theater. Genji admired the Numbanian art. Hana had hidden her mech in a storage closet, she held a remote that would send the mech to her if she needed it.

It was about an hour before trouble started. Akinjide showed himself by meteor striking right into a central square. Talon sleeper agents awoke inside of the coffee shop where Jesse was hidden.

He barely had time to roll behind cover before the firing started. "I could use some assistance over here" said Jesse over the com. He threw flashbangs over his shoulder, and fired his peacekeeper at the enemies.

But there were just too many of them. Lena was the only one that got Jesse's signal. "Angela go help Genji I got this" said Lena. She blinked towards the coffee shop.

She blinked in front of the Talon agents. "Cheers luv" she said before blinking back, and forth delivering flip kicks, and gunshots. Jesse helped her out by using his flashbang a few times.

One particularly intelligent Talon agent shot the roof with an explosive. Trapping Lena, and Jesse inside of the coffeeshop.

Elsewhere Genji was fighting both Zarya, and Akande. Angela arrived on the scene. Zarya noticed her. "Didn't I break you already" said Zarya. Genji did a flip landing on Zarya's head, he kicked himself into the air using momentum.

Akande turned on Angela. Who of course only had a small pistol. He quickly had her pinned against a wall. That was when Akinjide said something over the radio. "How long will it take you to kill a medic, and a tin can. You pathetic slacker".

Akande gritted his teeth, took the com from his ear, and crushed it in his hand. He let go of Angela, turned, and delivered a powerful punch to Zarya's midsection.

"I'm sick of that old man" said Akande.

Angela asked. "Well then you wouldn't mind helping us take him down would you". Akande smiled.

"Ha ha my pleasure" the three of them ran to the central street. Gabriel was fighting Akinjide, while Mako, and Fawkes dealt with the Bastion unit. Hana had heard of Lena, and Jesse's predicament and was digging them out.

Akande jumped forward, and punched Akinjide into a building. "TRAITOR" yelled Akinjide. The two of them battled. Akande eventually one. Mako attached a crank to his scrap gun. With Angela healing him he managed to throw the Bastion unit off the side of the street.

Into a two mile drop. Hana came back with Jesse, and Lena. "Did anyone find the portal" asked Lena.

Before anyone could answer a familiar voice called. "I did". It was Sombra.

She threw a grenade in the middle of the heroes. It teleported them back to the first dimension. Straight into Winston's lab. Reinhardt, and Jack were there with Winston. Their jaws dropped as their friends manifested in front of them.

Lena looked around. "It's good to be back" she said.

"Back where exactly" said a deep voice. They turned around to see. Gabriel, Fawkes, Mako, and Akande had been taken to the first dimension with them.

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **I'm leaving you guys in a cliffhanger. Look out for Across The First Dimension.**


End file.
